The Car Hunt
by Javelin 693
Summary: Takes place after The Third Way, a car escaped from Redview County. Now it is up to the trio to catch him. But what they are about to do may do more destruction than good. Shenanigans are added too.


**This is my first oneshot of Grand Theft Auto about the three protagonists to work together to catch a most wanted racer to get their payday with some mayhems as well. I was planning this for some time now but never really publish this publicly. Now, the moment i have waited for. Here it is, The Car Hunt.** **There will be OOC (Out of Character) type of situation so be warned.**

 **Now, without delaying this story, let's begin.**

 **And disclaimer:Grand Theft Auto V belongs to Rockstar** **Games**

 **[Los Santos, San Andreas, USA]**

In the beautiful city of Los Santos, the coast of an Island, the city streets of the peaceful, yet crime filled city was busy in the midst as the land mass was beautiful compared to the other cities to date. In fact, there are some tourist spots, a well builded structures and a beautifully landscaped estate to view on. Other than the Los Santos Airport had some catchy views, police officers moving in and out of the station, one of the officer escorting a cuffed criminal while berating the criminals actions, and of course, the beach surrounded by girls in bikinis, a long stretch of the sandy surface and the Del Perro Festival.

At the beach, there was a restaurant opening near the beach. And there, sat a figure at one of the tables, right next to the sidewalk was Franklin Clinton, who was watching YouTube via his phone about the three missing cars that escaped Redview County.

"Man. The chase is dope there" he muttered to himself. As he was looking at his smartphone, there was another person who was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown shorts with shades on. It was Michael De Santa who was approaching to him.

"Hey kid." Said Michael

"Yo. Fancy seein' you here, homie." Replied Franklin. "You was walkin' round here?"

"Nah. Came here cause i heard this place was great." replied Michael.

Then, Michael noticed that he was watching his phone.

"Mind if i take a look?" Asked Michael.

"A'ight." Franklin replied, showing his phone to Michael. It shows about recordings captured in tape of the vehicles, or by passerbys. It also shows a series of car crashes, resisting arrest, police wrecking and police chases committed by racers. Including the famous Zephyr.

"Ahh. Missed those criminal days." Said Michael. "Mind if i take a seat with you, F?" He said again.

"Yeah. Fo' sho. Go on ahead." He replied. Then Michael sat down.

"Man." He said with a tiring look on his face. That made Franklin noticed.

"You tired, homie?" Asked Franklin.

"Nah. It's just that i just watched a movie with Jimmy. It's a fucked up movie i just saw with him." Replied Michael

"What's worse than 'The Loneliest Robot In Great Britain'?" Franklin asked.

"The Life Of The Little Kitten." The ex-criminal replied.

"Aww hell naw." Franklin said in denial of that movie.

"Hell yeah." Michael also said, albeit agreeing of what his friend said. "I know what you're thinkin'. What kind of a fucked up director just like bastardized cuteness that filled with God knows what the hell that is?" He added again, criticizing the director's movie of the recently released of the movie.

"Damn straight." Franklin agreed of what his mentor said "And ain't you forgettin' that at the end of that bitchass bullshit movie, that kitten just take it's own life by just leapin' off from a fuckin' building?"

"Exactly." Michael said "I know every of it's scene was horrible and all, but the ending... no wonder that was rated R."

Then the two made a moment of silence for a while, thinking that they should change the topic before this gets out of hand.

"But, uh. Let's not talk about it anymore." Michael said.

"Why? Yo' kid already watched that movie and bring you in just to look a horrified look on yo face?" Franklin asked.

"..." Michael nodded. "That dumbass kid got me."

"Aww, man. I'd be laughin' my ass if i see yo' face there." Franklin said. Then there was a roaring car from the distance, along a police siren as well.

"Is Trevor up to no good again?" Michael said.

"What do you mean i'm up to no good?" Another voice said, revealing as Trevor who was just right behind Michael, which cause him to turn around.

"Hi." Trevor said.

"Wait. If you're here, then who is..." Then the three then turn their attention to the source of the sound. It was a black Koenigsegg One:1 with a werewolf livery being chased by the LSPD cruiser cars on a sandy beach for some reason. Then they sped towards them.

"Oh shit." Michael said before everyone ran for cover. As everyone did took cover, the megacar and the pursuing police cars crashed through the stall before exiting the crash through stall before one of the police cars crashed into Michael's Tailgater and sped away from view.

"Aww, shit. I just paid for that!" Michael said about his car.

"And that's why i prefer walking." Trevor said.

"Isn't that the black car that made a run from Redview?" Franklin said to himself. Meanwhile, Michael was stressed about his car damaged by the wrecked police.

"I paid 672 dollars on my car! Goddamnit!" He said as he was unhappy of his car's current condition.

"Well, maybe if you took a walk, your car would've be safe from that, Mikey." Said Trevor.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to the hand." Said Michael showing his palm to Trevor. Then he sighed.

"Sorry 'bout your car, man" Franklin said to Michael.

"Well, i wouldn't want to pay again. But i don't want my car to look like it came out from wreckfest." Michael said.

"If only there was a way to make that driver pay." Trevor said, agreeing about his comment.

Then, there was a loud music playing in the distance as well as a broadcast was playing.

" _We interrupt this program for a breaking news in Los Santos, live._ " Said the female reporter. " _We are in an aerial view of the black Koenigsegg One escaping federal law as the black car avoiding every obstacles and authorities on it's way. He is..._ " Then the black car sideslam the cruiser next to it, causing the cruiser to lose control and crash into another cruiser, causing a pileup crash to begin with. " _Oh my God. There's... there's now a pileup crash happening as the black car..."_ Then, it hit the pedestrian as well. " _Oh my God! Cut the feed! Cut the feed no.._ " Then the live footage was cut off.

The three as well as the pedestrians who watched the live footage was in silence, before Trevor decided to break it.

"Well, that's fucked up." He said.

"Michael. Wanna get that thug? That dude sure really need to have his lesson straight." Franklin suggested.

"I'd love to, but now i gonna have to get to my paycheck account to pay up the damages of my car... again." Michael replied.

Then the tv played another broadcast of the news. This time it was in the studios.

"As you saw the live footage there, the authorities have put a bounty price of the black Koenigsegg One's capture for anyone who cooperates and caught this wanted street racer. The reward for it's capture is 3 million dollars." Then Franklin's eyes are filled with dollars before the two glanced at him. They smiled about Franklin's looks.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" Michael said

"No. Not really." Trevor said

"The reward, T. You know how much we could split that reward? Plus, i'm gonna get that driver good. Also, we're gonna help Frank here to catch that asshole." Michael said rubbing his hands.

"Thanks man. 'Preciate it." Franklin said

"Don't mention it." Michael said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh. Right. I'm sure an old associate of mine got something to catch that racer." Trevor said

"I'll get the fast ride from my old homie." Franklin said.

"And i'll get my rifle to pop his tyres." Michael said.

"Umm, i don't know if you notice, but did you saw how fast that car went?" Trevor said.

"Oh, it ain't gon' be a problem. I got an old friend who boost cars with a rocket engine." Franklin said.

"Okay. It's settled then. We'll meetup at just outside city limits, near the highway." Said Michael. Then they split up to get what they need to help Franklin to catch the racer.

 **[2 Hours Later, At The Los Santos Highway]**

At outside of city limits, Franklin, sitting at the seat of the rocket car was busying on his phone playing Clash of Clans. However, he not only got a little loot, but he also failed to get even one star.

"Aww, shit." Franklin cursed. He then sighed. Then there was a damaged Tailgater approached to Franklin. Then the tailgater's door opened and Michael came out from it. Then, he approached to him.

"Don't ask why i don't want it to be fixed." Michael said.

Franklin stared.

"Wait. Where's Trevor?" Michael asked.

Franklin raised both of his shoulders.

 **[At the Highway]**

There was Trevor, sleeping in his Bodhi next to the roadway after eating his Cluckin Bell food. He was having a good sleep until his phone played a loud music, which is 'God Hates Us' by Avenged Sevenfold, made him to wake up.

"Mother..." Trevor muttered, before he picked up his phone and called in.

" **WADE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME THE FUCK UP BETWEEN 2PM AND 3PM ON TUESDAY!** " yelled Trevor.

"Chill, Trev. It's me, Franklin." Said Franklin on Trevor's phone. "I thought you was pickin up the stuff you said for the thug bust."

"Oh. Right. I'm on my way!" Trevor said before he get onto the driver's seat and started the engine, then sped off.

 **[Back at the two]**

"Yeesh. This dudes hot today." Franklin said

"Well, he is 'Trevor'." Said Michael, before his phone was ringing. Then he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Um, not yet. But i'll get him good as soon as me and my teams ready."

While Michael was on the phone, a red Bodhi just appeared on the scene containing Trevor before he stepped out from the vehicle.

"Yeah. I will. Love you too." He said before he hung up.

"Was that Amanda?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah" Michael replied.

"I thought you were keeping this a secret from her." Trevor said.

"Well..."

 **[Not so an hour earlier]**

Michael was driving his Tailgater up to his house and scopes in so that no one was around. Then, he drove in to his house and parked his car and got out.

"Hmm, good thing no one's around." He said to himself.

"Holee... shit." A young male voice said, which cause him to turn around to see his son, Jimmy De Santa wearing his usual clothes.

"Uhhh... Jimmy. Before you say anything, no. I wasn't into any trouble, okay?" He said, raising his hand in defense.

"What the fuck happen to your car dad? It looked like it just came out of Wreckfest." Jimmy said in surprised.

"Well, you see, there was a police chase, and there was a super fast car being chased by them and... there." Michael explained.

"Oh, so that's what happened to the car." A female voice said next to them, it was Amanda De Santa, Michael's wife along with their daughter, Tracey De Santa wearing their jogging suits.

A moment of silence befall them.

"Oh shit." Michael said.

"No. No. We heard everything. Plus the 'superfast car' you said, it was on the news." She said.

"So, you all heard." Michael said.

"Just be careful if you want to make him pay." Amanda said.

Michael blinked.

"What?" Michael said, disbelieving what his wife just said.

"You heard me. Heard there's a reward of 3 millon riding onto that racer. Plus, it'll be dangerous if we ran into him. So do yourself a favor and..."

 **[Back to the present]**

"Told me to do whatever it takes to get that racer if and when we get into his way, we ruin his racing day." Michael said.

A moment of silence.

"Okay. Now that it makes sense." He said before he got to the back of the vehicle and grabbed something. The two are puzzled of what he did get until he took out a weapon that is colored black, takes shape of an alien-like weapon that it's barrel is long, cylinder shaped, covered with coilguards, the base of the weapon is large with it's base glowing blue. And the shoulderguard was made out of carbon fibre and has a sleek design. It has no sights attached though.

"The fuck is that!?!" Michael asked in surprise

"Let's say that this is straight from the military, Mikey." Trevor said

"What? You stole it?" Michael asked.

"The military shot down their own jumbo jet and crashed it into the river, so i had to take good care of this gun." Trevor replied.

"Damn." Franklin said

"Damn straight. This for the hood, brother!" Trevor said, attempting to mimic a gangster like speech.

"Really? We do this now, T?" Franklin said before a roaring sound can be heard. Then the two looked at the source to see the Koenigsegg One:1 racing against the white Icona Vulcano.

"Damn. The Vulcano." Franklin said.

"If you bet that white car would win..." He said as he take aim at the Koenigsegg. "...then i'll make sure that happens." He then took a breath before he pulled the trigger.

click*

"What the...?" Trevor said as he was surprised ,the prototype didn't shoot out a single bullet.

"What the fuck!?!" He said as he was still pulling the trigger, but it still didn't shoot anything.

Then, the two hypercars sped past and away from the three, disapearing from the view.

"Waste of your time takin' good care of that weapon, huh, T?" Michael said.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!!" he yelled as he threw the weapon to the ground, causing the weapon's coilguard to expand itself. The barrel tucks in, the holographic sights have popped out which was blinking red and it was beeping.

That surprised the three.

"Uh, Trev. What did you do?" Michael said as the weapon started beeping faster.

"Uh. I ain't tryin' to be playin' but it sounds like it's goin' to bust out a bullet." Franklin said, before the weapon ejected out a flashing and a sound of an electric arc, causing the weapon to be knocked back to Trevor's crotch before he knelt.

Meanwhile, the bullet that ejected out from the prototype travelled 2889mph from Los Santos to the sea. There was a boat where a lone person was relaxing under the sun.

"Aaaahh. The paradise." He said as he was sunbathing under the shades of his private boat. Until a few seconds later, a bullet just gone straight through his boat, penetrated the engines, with a CLACK sound was heard. That made him surprised.

"What the hell?" He said as he didn't realized there was a supersonic bullet tear through his boat's engines before he saw a smoke coming out from it.

"What..." He didn't finished his sentence as his boat exploded and threw him in mid air before the scene flashes in slow motion. A few seconds later, the scene turns black and white with the word **WASTED** popped out as he was flying away slowly from his boat that exploded.

Back at the three, who was looking at Trevor in sympathy as he grabbed hold of his crotch. The weapon then retracted itself since no one was holding.

"Ever heard about instructions, T?" Michael asked sarcastically to his psychotic friend. "Anything like that wouldn't happen if you read it."

"SHUT... THE FUCK... UP!!!" Trevor yelled as he was still knelt down.

 **[Near Sandy Shores]**

The team was inside at an abandoned barn, 347 yards from the finish line which was marked by the new social app which is called Street Social Overwatch that displays racers involved on the top left of the screen (in this case, a race between a white Icona Vulcano and a black Koenigsegg One with a werewolf howling under a moon that looked like a round mozzarella cheese), the name of the location on the top, the time on the top right, comments on the bottom left and some pop up menu on the bottom right. Franklin took a look at the race taken live as there were two blue arrows accompanied by four white arrows that flashes red and blue respectively.

"Man, the one times on their ass now." Said Franklin as he was saying about the two racers being pursued by the police. While he was still looking, the ex-criminal took a closer look on the app that Franklin was looking.

"What's that, Franklin?" Michael asked, pointing at the phone he's holding.

"Oh, this? This here's an official app from an ex-street racer. Dunno who he is though." Franklin answered. "It's like livestreamin' a race in a frontrow seat. Just open this, and you get to see any race, happenin' live."

"So, it's like those live NASCAR races by looking at your phone?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Like that." Franklin answered.

"Anything that's just about racing?" Michael asked again.

Franklin nodded. Then he added, "Maybe you should watch this with yo' boy."

"Huh. Well, as much as racing is a bit more fun than robbing banks and all, i'll pass, thanks." Michael said.

Meanwhile, Trevor read the manual instructions of the weapon and how to use it.

"Yo T." Michael said waving to Trevor, before he points at some speeding cars that was headed for the finish line.

Then Trevor grabbed the prototype and flip the safety off which cause the weapon to expand.

"It's T-Revor time!" He said loudly before he aimed the now activated railgun to the black car. He then took a breath as he aimed the gun's reticle directly to the cars front bumper.

"Remember, don't shoot the driver." Michael said.

"Okay. I got this. Relax." He said as he was about to pull the trigger. And then...

click*

The weapon didn't fire again. The black Koenigsegg crossed the finish line. Then the two cars sped away along with the pursuing police cars.

"Aww, for fucks sake!" He yelled. "What the hells wrong with you now!?!" he yelled at the gun that didn't shoot out this time.

Then the two stared, before Franklin tried to say something.

"Maybe it's like only hold one bullet?" He said. Then Trevor headed to the manual and saw the bottom of it to see that the gun really only holds up one bullet.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Trevor said.

"You fucking kidding me?" Michael said.

"Well forgive me gunman. I was doing well reading the manual until you said there was those fucking cars popped up." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Michael said sarcastically while pointing to himself.

"A'ight! That's enough man." Franklin tried to calm the situation. "Both of y'all stop fightin' and get in the rocket car."

Then the three headed to the rocket car with Trevor yelling "To the rocket mobile!"

Meanwhile, at the section of Blaine county, near a housing area, two cars were trying to avoid the police cars while avoiding some heavy traffic that appeared for some reason because there was a car show nearby. The Vulcano made a drift to the left, separating from the Koenigsegg. The other 2 police cars of course split up to chase the white Vulcano car while the other two were still chasing the black One:1. Then, out of nowhere, a rocket car was going in 489 Kilometers per hour came into view with Michael popping out from the roof, aiming his Heavy Sniper Rifle to the tyre of the Vulcano, popping it before the hypercar spun out of control and stopped at the side of another car. Then the police cars pulled over to the sides of the white car.

"Fuckin' A's! You saw that, kid?" Michael yelled cheerfully. "That's how you shoot someone's winning streak!"

Franklin chuckled.

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn!" Trevor said.

"Yeah. Maybe another time." Michael said disapprovingly of Trevor's turn.

"Oh come on!" Trevor said.

"The last thing i need is a sharpshooter. Not a psychopath holding a big gun that fucks up. And i don't mean what's under your pants." Said Michael thinking that Trevor might mess this up. Then he took aim to the Koenigsegg's right wheel. As he was focusing his aim, he took a breath in, holding in before he was now focused on the tyres. As he was about to pull the trigger however, Franklin accidentally hit a bump, which cause his aim to be missed and misfired his rifle.

The .50 caliber bullet traveled faster than any land vehicles then hit straight to the electric wooden pole, causing it's support beam to blow apart as there was splinters flying from the now damaged wooden pole and the pole of course fell. The cars and the police cars of course avoided it in time.

"Oh shit!" Franklin cursed as he was trying to avoid tripping the pole. But of course, the rocket car was too fast to avoid and thus tripping to the pole and rolled and rolled and rolled over again for 15 times before the rocket car lied onto it's roof with the engine smoking.

Inside the car, "Well, at least this car didn't blew..."

 **BOOM!***

The rocket car exploded of course. The scene then slows down before the word **WASTED** popped out as the flames and pieces from the rocket car flew off slowly.

 **[At the hospital]**

The three walked out from the hospital as they were just discharged to the outside world. Then, they took a look around to see that the streets are quite busy for now, cars are passing through, pedestrians are walking around and most of all, paramedics are doing their jobs as a lifesaver.

"Man. Docs 'round here are miracle lifesavers." Franklin said.

"You're right. If they didn't do their job, we wouldn't be here right now." Michael said.

"Angel of Death, you can kiss our ass." Trevor said.

Michael and Franklin stared.

"Trev, is that a really nessecery thing for you to say it?" Michael said.

"What? If you don't want to walk around in this world, you tell Judas to yourself if you really want to move on from this place." Trevor said calmly before he raised both of his hand.

Michael stared, again.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Michael said.

"Good." Trevor said, before rubbing both of his hands. "So, uh... now what?"

"Well, we'd want to get our tools back if we still want to get that jackass street racer." Said Michael, suggesting that they needed to get their weapons while Franklin was going to the Los Santos Customs to see if the rocket car is fixed after died for 3 hours to continue the car hunt. Then they walked around to see if there was an item storage. And by chance, they found it.

"Look where our stuff ended up." Trevor said sarcastically.

It was just a random worker who was putting some stripped stuff that will be returned when they are discharged. Then he noticed them.

"Hey, Michael." He said.

Michael raised his hand up.

"How's your job?" Michael asked.

 **[At the Los Santos Customs]**

It was a busy day for the Los Santos Auto Customs as there was some cars needed to be fixed or be modifided with some parts to fit in.

"What's crackin', dude?" Franklin said, waving to the owner of the shop.

"Hey, Franklin." The owner said before doing a fistbump.

"Yo. I was droppin' by to see if the rocket car is ready again." Franklin said.

"Yeah. About that..." The owner said.

 **[Meanwhile, At Pacific Bluffs, an hour later]**

The two were looking at the beautiful open sea while talking about something. Trevor was holding his beer while Michael was sitting on Trevor's bodhi.

"So, the Burj Khalifa is in the so-called UAE?" Trevor said.

Michael nodded, answering his question.

"Shit. I thought for sure it was from New York." Trevor said, before finishing his beer.

"Nope." Michael said. "It's not." He then looked his wristwatch. "Anyways, where's Franklin?"

Then, there was a loud ringtone from Michael's phone. Then, he picked up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"* _I got good news and the bad news_.*" Franklin said in the phone

"Well, let's get it over with. What's the bad news?" Michael asked.

"* _The rocket car we rode, it's busted._ *" Franklin said. "* _The car had some missing parts when it blew up. And some are there, but repairin' is easier said than done._ *"

"So, that's it? We're done with the car hunt?" Michael said.

" _*Hell naw. We still in 'dis Mike.*_ " Franklin said.

"So, is that the good..." Then, Michael noticed that there was a beeping. "Wait. What are you riding on?"

" _*Look up*_ " Franklin said, before Michael looked up.

Then, there was a Hydra flying doing some barrel rolls. Then, it slowed down before it levitated in mid-air.

"Please don't tell me you're in a jet." Michael said.

"* _Damn straight, it's the real deal, dawg.*_ " Franklin replied.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Michael asked in surprise.

" _*A friend of Trevor said he had this.*_ " Franklin said.

Michael then stared to Trevor.

"What?" Trevor said.

"Did you stole a jet... from the military?" Michael asked, pointing at the hovering Hydra.

Then Trevor looked at the sky and pointed at the jet. "Hey, look. My jet."

"Jesus, Mother of Mary." Michael said.

Then, Trevor picked up a CB radio and tuning in to something. Then, he press the communicator button.

"Hey, Franklin. How's about you stop acting and give me my jet i asked for?" Trevor said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You asked for it? When did you even told him to get that jet?" Michael asked.

"This fanfiction didn't mention anything about that." Trevor said, breaking the 4th wa... Trevor!!! What are you doing?

"What? Fanfiction?"

"Uh... i mean, the moment we died and... and we revived, i knew this shit happened, so... uh... that's it, okay?"

"But you said..."

"Up. Up. Upp! Less talking. More car hunting, okay." Trevor said before the Hydra landed next to them. For some reason, every people passing by didn't care about a jet landing in the area.

'Fanfiction? What? We're in a story right now?' Michael asked, not knowing about it. 'Well, maybe it's just him.' Whew. Good thing he didn't noticed.

Anyways, back to the story.

 **[At Del Perro]**

The Koenigsegg is being pursued by several police cars as they sped through downtown.

"*Koenigsegg driver! Pull over! This is your last warning!*" The officer said in a loudspeaker. However, the black car didn't comply. It just simply kept speeding and speeding in a trafficked downtown filled with cars.

"*Someone had better blow that car apart!*" Said the officer in a loudspeaker, trying to give hint to the racer that they will not go easy on the racer.

Meanwhile, on Los Santos airspace, there was a Hydra jet speeding towards the city airspace. Then, inside the pilot cockpit, there was Trevor who was piloting the jet.

"* _This is TKO-90. I got eyes on target. He's a big fucker with a 40 million dollar sports car. Taking him out.*_ " Said Trevor, mimicking in a military-like speech.

" _*Hey! I thought i told you not to kill that douche.*_ " Said Michael in a communicator.

" _*Don't worry Mikey. I'm just gonna shoot his engine. I'm not gonna blow him up.*_ " Trevor said.

"* _You're flying a jet. As in a sky of tons of death from Jesus!*_ " Michael said, worrying that he might kill the racer.

" _*I said don't fucking worry Mikey! I know what i'm doing!*_ " Trevor yelled, to assure his friend that he will not kill him.

"* _You better be.*_ " Michael said, before tuning off the communicator.

"* _Yeesh. At least trust me for once.*_ " Trevor muttered.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Michael and Franklin was inside of Michael's still damaged Tailgater, heading towards downtown.

"You got Trevor's location?" Michael asked while he puts away the communicator.

"Hang on." Franklin said, tapping on his iPad. "Yeah. He still flyin'."

"Good. Cause i don't want him to crash into a building or something." Michael said while taking a look at the sky.

"Man. You care 'bout that crazy dude." Franklin said.

"I don't." He replied. "I don't want him yelling Hallelujah when his jet gets shot down."

Franklin stared.

"I know, right?" Michael said.

In downtown, the heated chase gets hotter as more cops are converging to the One:1. What they are surprised is that the Hydra flew past them all in a low fly by.

"*What the hell!?!*" One of the officers said in a loudspeaker.

"* _Dispatch. There's a jet in the chase too.*_ " The officer said.

 _"'*Say again? What?*'"_ The operator said.

"* _There's a jet!*_ " The officer replied.

Then, the Hydra circled back at the front of the cars.

"* _Guns away, bitch!_ *" Trevor yelled, before pressing the trigger. Then the Hydra fired 40mm rounds at the Koenigsegg. But instead of hitting, somehow it didn't got hit by the rounds. The police cars unfortunately, some got hit by the bullets, causing some of them to topple over and some exploded.

"* _Holy Jesus!*_ " The officer yelled. "* _A unit is down! Repeat, a unit is down_.*"

Meanwhile, Trevor was unimpressed about the thing he didn't like happened.

"* _What the fuck!?!"_ He yelled. _"*I'm not through with you yet!"_ He yelled again before he turned his jet around. However, there was a beeping sound as if he was being locked on. But as he checked, the radar shows there are two flying objects headed towards him. Then, there was someone on the communicator.

" _*Unidentified aircraft. You are in a restricted airspace of Los Santos. Leave immediately or you will be vaporized.*_ " Said one of the pilots. Then, came into view, was 2 P-996 Lazers flying towards him.

" _*Comply or be annihilated.*_ " Said the pilot.

Trevor's reply was switching to VTOL (Or Vertical Take-Off and Landing) mode and locked on to the two of the jets before firing missiles at them. The two of course reacted quickly and shot missiles at him first. But Trevor avoided the missiles and so as the two other Lazer pilots.

Meanwhile, Michael and Franklin saw the dogfight between Trevor and the two Lazers.

"I told that dude dis' shit was a bad idea." Franklin said.

"Any other ways that he could've suggested?" Michael said.

Meanwhile, the three jets clashed to shoot down who. Trevor had still in his VTOL mode and locked on one of the Lazers. He then fired the missiles. The missiles then head straight to the back of the Lazers. But of course, the said jet made a barrel roll and avoided the missile narrowly.

Meanwhile, a terrorist who is Iraqi inside a van was arming himself with two M16's and an M72 LAW rocket launcher. Then, he saw two romantic couples walking in the beach. He waited for the couples to get close to his van.

"Such a lovely walk, isn't it darling?" Said the male couple.

"Sure. Well, even if the worst thing that could happen, i'm sure Love will protect us from the dangers that we will face." Said the female couple, before the Iraqi popped out from the back of the van.

"Love will not protect you from me, americans!" Shouted the Iraqi while aiming his M16s at the two.

"OH GOD!" The two couple said.

"ALLAHUAKBAR!!!" The Iraqi yelled before the Lazer jet flew by, startling the three and anyone in the vicinity of the jet nearby.

"What?" The Iraqi said, before a missile headed straight to his van. Then, it exploded, launching the terrorist two feet near the couples.

As the two couples stood there, they thought something.

"I guess you're right about love protect us." He said. "But i didn't expect that, to happen." He added while pointed out the scenery.

"So did i." The female couple said, before walking away from the scene. Then, the scene flashes, before the word **RAMPAGE FAILED** popped out as the terrorist lies on the sandy surface lifelessly.

Back at Michael's Tailgater, the two saw a black smoke coming out from behind buildings, unaware of what got hit.

"Aww, shit!" Michael cursed, before he put up his communicator.

"Trevor! You just blew up something!" Michael yelled.

" _*Don't worry. I'm preety sure no one was involved in the explosion._ *" Trevor said.

Little did they know it was otherwise.

Then, there was a beeping sound on Trevor's Hydra. He was being targeted by missiles, but not from one of the jets, but from someone else. Trevor then try to do an evasive maneuver and dropped off some flares and successfully avoided the incoming missile that came out of nowhere. Then, he pressed the communicator.

" _*Hey, Mikey! Someone shot at me other than these air forces on my ass!*_ " Trevor said.

"Maybe a cop tried to shoot you down." Michael said as he looked at the officer who was clearly holding a heat seeking rocket launcher on the rooftop of the building.

" _*Can you get him off of me?_ *" Trevor said.

"Sure." Michael said. "But i just wanted to tell you that it's because that he shot at you. Not because you told me to, okay?" He then added sarcastically.

" _*Fuck you, Michael!*_ " Trevor yelled before he cut off.

Michael laughed. Franklin shaked his head with a smirk.

"Okay, Franklin. Stay in the car and keep me posted." Michael said, parking his tailgater.

"A'ight." Franklin replied. Then Michael got out from his car and dashed to the otherside of the road that was convinently empty.

Michael was rushing to the officer's location while took out his TZ-11 Taser. He saw the officer who was aiming his rocket launcher at the Hydra. Michael then got closer to his back and took aim and shot the taser to him, causing the officer to drop his rocket launcher towards the ground.

Meanwhile, there was a sewer monster just walking around and coincidentally on top of the rocket launcher. Before it knew it, a rocket launcher just shook itself up on it's head, causing it to lose balance and fell to a manhole he just came out of. The manhole blew up before the scene flashes and as usual, the word **WASTED** popped out of the scene.

At Michael's location, he saw everything about what happened to the sewer monster.

"Ooooh. Hope he walks away from that." Michael said in sympathy about the poor sewer monster. He then turned around to talk to the officer.

"Buddy. Your everyday life will get worse sooner or later. Make sure this is one of them." Michael said before dashing off.

The officer lied down, processing of what just happened.

"Jesus. I got rekt." Said the officer.

Michael dashed towards the open road, but not before stopping near the smoking manhole.

"Hey, buddy. Ya' need an ambulance?!" Yelled Michael to the sewer monster.

ROAR!!!

"Okay! Suit yourself!" He replied back to the monster before dashing off again.

As he entered in his tailgater, the Koenigsegg flew past them.

"There he go!" Franklin said as he pointed to the Koenigsegg.

"You know what, kid? You take the wheel." Michael volunteers Franklin to drive.

"A'ight." Franklin replied as they switched seats.

Meanwhile the Koenigsegg drove faster from the city as the chase has somehow became a battlefield. Probably because the three jets tried to destroy each other only to end up missing and hit an unwanted target such as a car, a pedestrian and a building.

Then, out of nowhere, the Tailgater popped out and ram to the side of the Koenigsegg. Then Michael waved to the Koenigsegg.

"Peace, buddy." Michael said, while smirking. Then Franklin run up to the side of the car.

"Keep the car steady!" Michael said, while pulling out his AP Pistol, before he took seat on the car window. He then fired away some shots at the tyres, but strangely, it didn't popped out even if it was a direct hit.

"Bullet-proof tyres are a pain in the fuckin' ass." Michael muttered, before he got back in.

"What happened?" Franklin asked.

"Bullet-proof tyres." He said, before he took something out from the back seat. It was Trevor's railgun. "But let's hope that he prays to God that He'll protect this from him." Then, he got back out again and took aim.

As the weapon expanded itself, Michael took a moment to inspect the weapon before moving the target reticle on the car's aerodynamics. He was about to fire when suddenly, the sewer monster that just got blown up popped out of nowhere. Franklin of course, was startled.

"Oh shit!" Franklin swerved to the left, causing Michael to misfire at a palm tree, causing it to fall onto a tanker, which of course exploded when the tree fell down on it.

" **WHOA, FUCK!!!** " Michael yelled as the pieces of the tanker flew by. Somehow, they manage to survive that.

"Man, that was close." Michael said. However too soon as there was a circular buzzing arc that was lying on the ground which Franklin failed to realized until he ran over it, causing the car to spin out of control before stopping. The Tailgater was smoking and sparking.

"Jesus. What kind of a street racer is he?" Michael said while reloading the railgun.

"That street racers from Redview." Franklin answered.

Then, he looked at Franklin, surprised.

"Wait. You mean 'Thee Redview County?' The one that has a lot of street racers?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. That one." Franklin replied.

"You could'da told me from the start." Michael said.

"Sorry. Thought you knew man." Franklin said.

"I thought for sure that's just a street racer." Michael said.

"At least nuthin' bad happened." Franklin said.

However there was a burning Hydra diving to the ground. The two watched as the jet blew up.

"At least it didn't hit us." Michael said, before a bang sound was heard, causing the two to look up.

"For cryin' out loud!" Michael said as two Lazer jets plummeting on top of them, before it blew up. This is where the **WASTED** scene popped out as pieces from the jets fell off from it in slow motion. Then Trevor dives into scene with a parachute on, before he lands safely.

"WOOHOO! Those two should take a look at this when they're seein' this!" Trevor cheered before he picked up his cellphone. As he waited, he heard a ringtone in the ashes of the dead jets.

"Well, it's your fault, Mikey." Trevor said, putting his cellphone in his pocket. Then, he heard sirens in the distance.

"Time to disappear." He said, before he took out his Combat Shotgun and shot the screw seal of the manhole, kicked it open and jump in.

"Oh hey there, sewer monster. How's it been?" Trevor said in the sewer.

ROAR!

"Yeah, well, that's life for ya', buddy." He replied.

 **[6:17 P.M., At A Not So Abandoned Warehouse** **near** **Vespucci Beach]**

Inside the warehouse, among Michael, Franklin and Trevor are six peoples participating in this car hunt. They are planning and discussing on how they need to catch the Koenigsegg.

"So, our plan is that we get this racer, surrounding and flanking his position. But if he's sneaky enough, he'll probably trying to try his fancy gizmo at us. Y'know, hocus-pocus." Michael said.

"And also, we had rocket cars for you people to try out. Just press the red button and you be like 'The Flash'." Franklin said.

"And when we get him, you all get some free shit. Drinks on him, people!" Trevor said, pointing at Michael.

One of the people raised his hands.

"Yes... you?" Trevor said, pointing at the male.

"I thought we agree on getting paid. You said so, uh..." The male said, before Trevor interjected.

"Oh. And that too." Trevor said. "So, anyways, back to it."

Meanwhile, Franklin heads into the other section of the warehouse and saw Lester Crest who is typing in the race taking place.

"I got you guys hooked up to these cars." Lester said. "Now remember, just only go for the black car that you guys been chasing. We don't want police attention now would we?"

"Yeah." Franklin said. "Heard that cops are low at this time."

"Good." Lester said. "Now you should get going. The race starts now. The finish line is at Vinewood Hills."

"A'ight." Franklin said as he leave the room Lester was.

 **[Near Vinewood Hills]**

On the hillside of Vinewood, there was Franklin, playing Need For Speed:No Limits and won 1st place in his Snoop Dogg's Dodge Challenger SRT8.

"Damn. That's the shit i wanna see." Franklin said, cheering his own victory.

" _*Hey Franklin. Get your head in the game. The real one._ *" Trevor said.

"A'ight. A'ight." Franklin said as he started the engine.

" _*Remember people, it's only a black toy car that shits out fancy stuff.*_ " Trevor said. " _*So don't get fucked by him.*_ "

Then, some cars that are involved sped away from the scene, leaving only the black werewolf Koenigsegg One:1 roaming on scene. Then, after a few inches, the crew (mainly in rocket cars while Franklin is in a red Sanchez) popped out of nowhere in an attempt to ambush the Koenigsegg.

"*You're done for!*" Said Trevor in a loudspeaker before ramming at the side of the black car.

The Koenigsegg then hit the e-brakes before drifting to another Vinewood housing area. The crew of course followed.

"*Where do you think you're going?*" Again, Trevor said.

Of course the Koenigsegg was activated the nitrous despite it was a narrow road. The crew flipped the safety off and wait for the right time to boost. Within a few inches away, there was a steep road that leads down to downtown. But instead of taking the road, it took offroad instead filled with steep bumps and grasses.

"Jesus. What the hells he doing?" Muttered Michael of the megacar went offroad.

"Bitchass Bullshit" Muttered Franklin, for seeing it's reckless driving.

"*Hey, maybe we should play along too and follow the leader." Trevor said in the radio.

"*Fuck it*" Michael said, before the group did go onto the off road surface too.

Meanwhile, the Koenigsegg ran into a sign and made a left drift turn that has less traffi. As soon as it was there on the section of the road it was drifting into, the rocket cars followed up.

"*Guess who's back, asshole?!!*" Said Trevor in the loudspeaker.

Their rocket cars are activated as they got closer to the sides of the Koenigsegg. One of the rocket cars rammed at the rear end of the car.

"*Michael, you better make him slow down for a bit.*" Trevor said.

"*Already on it!*" Said Michael while holding a Heavy Sniper Rifle.

He took of his surroundings quickly before he took aim at the Koenigsegg's engines (which is located at the rear side) and held his breath.

"Let's make this shot count." Muttered Michael to himself.

He then pulled and hit his target. But the engine doesn't seem to smoke out, not yet.

Then suddenly, the black car made a 180 turn, exactly at where Trevor was and suddenly, Trevor's rocket car was sparking and buzzing off of electricity.

"Whoa!", "What the fuck!?!" The man and Trevor yelled in unison.

Michael saw his rocket car smoking out, before completely stopped. Then, he took out his communicator after putting his rifle down. The Koenigsegg then spin back.

"Lester. Trevor's car had some major malfunction." Michael said.

"* _Yeah. I know what you mean.*_ " Lester said "* _I've sense an electrical discharge from the car. It's well armed. Be careful.*_ "

"Great. Just what we needed." Michael said. "A car that can shoot back."

The Koenigsegg then rammed at the left rocket car, causing it to skid easily before stopping.

"Keep the car steady!" Yelled Michael to the female driver as he took aim again. He then held his breath to improve his aiming.

"Another shot count please." Michael muttering to himself again before he fired away. Of course he hit it again, but it's still not smoking out.

"Damn. That's a strong engine or is that the rounds aren't going in closer to it." He said to himself.

The megacar then hit the e-brakes to the inner parts of the city, next to the Jewel Store.

"Franklin!" Michael said in his communicator.

"On it!" Franklin replied, before making the turn.

He was behind the Koenigsegg. Surprisingly, he knew the car wanted them to follow them because if he wanted to escape, he would've done that as soon as they ambush it. But he wondered why. So he picked up the communicator and called in.

"Yo, Michael." Franklin said. "Somethin' ain't right here. This dude we chasin', he ain't tryin' to shake us off."

"* _So you're saying that he's baiting us to a trap?_ *" Michael said.

"No. It's like he's tryin' to make us follow 'im." Franklin replied. "Cuz if he was baitin' us, he wouldn't want us to think 'bout it."

" _*You think he's... going to take us out?*_ " Michael said, before the car made a drift to the right.

"Don't know." Franklin said, before the car dropped an electric mine on the road.

"Oh shit!" Franklin cursed as he was avoiding the mine.

"Man that was close." He said it before the Koenigsegg made a 180 turn. He was in a brink of being shot by the Koenigsegg.

"Oh shit." That was Franklin's last words as he was about to get shot at. Or so it seemed.

Then, came out of nowhere was a white Landstalker ramming at the left side of the vehicle, causing the megacar to flip over and over and over until it completely stopped.

Then Franklin looked at the Landstalker to see that Trevor and the man inside.

"Hallelujah! Whoo!" Trevor yelled.

Franklin stared with his mouth dropped. Then the rocket cars arrived to see that the wanted car was stopped. Then the crew, including Michael got out of the car.

"Jesus, T. Ya could've shot his engine." Michael said, seeing the poor state of the car.

"Yeah. But if i do that, he'd be running on foot." Trevor said.

"So?" Michael said.

A moment of silence.

"Whatever!" Trevor said. "If i stop him, that means i, stopped him."

"Okay, car stopper. Tell that to our getaway driver, if he's alive." Michael said, pointing at the wrecked Koenigsegg that was smoking.

As the trio approached at the driver, with Michael aiming at the window, they thought of every precautions they can think of. Then, Michael poked the cars door with the barrel of the rifle. And he then, opened the door. What they saw shocked them, because there was no driver inside.

"Jesus, Mother of Mary." Trevor said. "Did we chase down a ghost the whole time?" He added again in confusion.

"Trevor. We all know ghosts can't drive." Michael said.

"Nah. But the dude who drove it controlled this car remotely." Franklin said.

Then, another silence breaks in.

"Now what?" Trevor said.

"You know what?" Michael said. "After all of this, this shit ain't worth it."

"You know what? I was thinkin' the same thing." Franklin said.

"Hate to agree on that one, but yeah." Trevor said.

Suddenly, after saying that, police arrived at the scenery and surrounded the crew.

"*LSPD! Hands up!*" Said the officer in a loudspeaker.

"What the hell?" Michael said, and of course in confusion along with the groups.

"*We're not going to ask you again! Put your hands up!*"

Since they are surrounded, they had no choice but to surrender.

 **[At The Police Station]**

The trio were in their cells as they are waiting for someone to release them. Michael was staring at the celling while he is lying, Franklin was beatboxing, and Trevor was sleeping. Their crew however was released due to their involvement of the destruction of Los Santos was denied because they really didn't involved in the mayhem.

Then, an officer was unlocking their cell, which attracted their attention and woke Trevor up.

"Alright guys. You're free to go." He said.

Then, the three got out of the cell. Although Trevor gave him the glare.

"Come on, Trevor." Michael said, pulling his friend.

Then, the three walked outside of the police station to see Michael's family, Lamar Davis, Ron, Wade and Dave Norton.

"I thought i told you to stay out of trouble." Dave said.

"Well, funny you should mentioned that, cause trouble finds me first." Michael said.

"Nigga, how the hell you get yo sorry-ass in prison?" Lamar said.

"Long story, man." Franklin said.

"Oh. I'm glad you're okay, boss." Ron said in relief.

"Well, it takes more than jail time to get rid of me." Trevor said.

The group chatted for a while. Then, the three told them what happened to them.

"Well, seeing that it's over and all, how 'bout we all go home?" Michael said.

"Guess that's it then." Franklin said.

"It is what it is." Trevor said.

Then, the group split up.

"Dad, can we go to a concert that's held at Vespucci beach?" Jimmy said.

"What concert?" Michael said.

"Well, an idol from like Japan is here. I'd be like more than alive if i get her autograph." Jimmy said.

"Can't we wait tomorrow? I'm tired." Michael said.

"Nuh uh. I wanted her autograph too, dad." Tracey said

"Come on. At least just let us go." Jimmy said.

"Alright, alright. You kids can go." He said.

"Thanks dad." The two said as they ran off.

"Ruka Suirenji, here we come!" Jimmy said.

"Kids." Michael chuckled.

"Well, at least we get to have fun, just the two of us." Amanda said.

"Whoo. Sounds good to me." Michael said, smiling.

As the two couples are walking away from the station, the Koenigsegg was watching them from the distance, before reversing into the dark alleyway, disappearing from sight.

 **And that sums up for my story. And a little easter egg for those who don't know. The Koenigsegg that was potrayed was from my other fanfiction work, which is Rivalry Rundown and Twin Showdown. And the concert that was mentioned by Jimmy was also mentioned in my other work, in chapter 4 of 'Everyday Things Of Hayate And Other People'.**

 **With that said, i hope you liked it and sorry if some of the scenes doesn't make sense.**

 **This is Javelin 693, Signing Off.**


End file.
